Confused and opposed
by ExpectedEnding
Summary: A little one shot about Zoro and Luffy's relationship, in an unexpected perspective. First fanfic. Rated K  in case.


My first fanfic- it just started last night in my head. I'm sure as soon as you see who the main POVs are you'll say, "What drug is this person on?" but let's hope not. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and if I did... Well, let's just say it wouldn't being be pretty.

Wado Ichimonji was meditating, as usual, on the hip of his master Zoro. Now, just because he was a sword did not mean he was just sitting idly, hoping for the chance to cut. Wado prided himself on being a noble soul. Unlike a certain bloodthirsty blade snoring beside him.

Just as Wado thought this, Sandai Kitetsu happened to wake up. Being a bloodthirsty little thing (as well as scarily sharp), he started to sing his own little disturbing song.

"_Cut, cut, cut, your fresh and gleaming gut,_

_cut, cut cut, a screaming human mutt._

_Cut, cut, cut, I'll cut you to the bone,_

_cut, cut, cut, slurp blood till you have none."_

Wado snorted, irritated. "Can you think of nothing but cutting? You should be ashamed of how pathetically small your world is."  
>"You make me laugh, whitey. Just because you're put in master's mouth, you think you can talk all high and mighty." Kitetsu retorted.<p>

Wado made a small growl at this. "I _am_ special. You should see how he strokes my sheath. Besides, I hold significant meaning from master's past."

Shuusei, observing the two argue, noticed how they were like cats and dogs; or in a more fitting analogy, Zoro and Sanji. Of course, Shuusei fully thought the two should make peace, but he'd long given up on that battle. He was not in any position to play the Nami of the trio.

Their master got up, oblivious to his sword's conflict and surprise, settling on the deck where grass was abundant to meditate for the day. The three became quiet in respect for him. Despite what they may say in a heated argument between themselves, the three respected Zoro deeply, for both his dedication and will power. Swords, despite what most people think, choose their own masters, and all three had chosen Zoro.

Later that evening, in the crow's nest, those three swords were panicking, in a room where Zoro was blushing and his captain, Luffy, was looking serious.

"How did this happen?" Wado thought, his figurative eyes spinning. "My master, known as a demon, blushing?"

Kitetsu, meanwhile, was being a demon in his own way. "I see master's cheeks have a surplus of blood... I don't know why... But if I reached just a little further, all the blood would burst... Unsheathe me, you fool!"

Shuusei was slightly confused, but still the most understanding of them. "Master... Blushing? What did Luffy say? Perhaps it has to do with master sneaking those glances at him when he thought no one was looking? He should know I'm right here watching..."  
>Though Shuusei forgot temporarily he was a sword without eyes, and more importantly AN INANIMATE OBJECT, Shuusei was right. It DID have something to do with those glances Zoro tried to "sneak". Because swords conveniently don't have ears, they did not hear the conversation leading up to their master leaning closer to Luffy and pressing him lips to the smaller boy's. The captain wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, leaning in gently to close the space between their bodies. If the swords were panicking before, they were about to fall unconscious now.<p>

Wado managed to turn red to his nonexistent ears. " Wait! What? Why? Master!" The noble white sword wailed.

Though Kitetsu would normally take pleasure at Wado's pain, he was too distracted by Luffy's exposed arms. "I've always wanted to see what it was like to cut rubber... Master! Knock off... whatever it is you're doing... and unsheathe me!"  
>"... I suppose master deserves love too, and it's not like master will be any less of a train-o-holic because of this... As long as I still get polished regularly." Shuusei thought, wary but accepting.<p>

"I DON'T AGREE WITH THIS!" Wado screeched, thinking if he screamed loud enough his master may hear his cry.

"I AS WELL! As much as I hate agreeing with Wado over here, I want cutting, not kissing!"

Shuusei, the newest of the three, quietly said, "I am not so opposed. It is not quite our business."

The two turned to glare at him (well, _gleam_ in his direction, I suppose). None of the three noticed their master and Luffy fall asleep next to each other, sighing contentedly, wrapped up in their silly argument.

Ahaha... That wasn't too awful was it? Certainly original. Anyways, please review!


End file.
